Project Super Agent rewritten
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: A team of four teens,each one with unique powers,work for MI6.Fighting Scorpia,they unearth something that could bring chaos to the world as we know it.Are they powerful enough,and are they ready to stand up and fight it.Rewritten from chap 3 onwards
1. Through flames and snow

The alpine stronghold was well defended. Being built into the side of the mountain and being near the summit offered icy cold winds, perilous drops and a constant blizzard as natural defences. The facility itself had walls of concrete reinforced with various alloys.

Several Scorpia agents were tasked with defending it and commanding several combat robots. There was only one entrance, and a whole battalion of robots could be there in less than a minute. The facility was almost impenetrable.

In one of many weapon testing facilities, a top ranking assassin known only by his codename Deathwing, was testing several prototype sniper rifles. He picked up one of the prototypes, holding it so his eye was looking down the scope, the crosshairs centred on the target. His finger was but a millimetre from the trigger, pulling it as he inhaled. As he exhaled, he held the rifle by his side.

"Interesting. Light enough for a child to carry yet accurate enough to hit its target. A rare combination for such a weapon," he said to one of his colleges. He was about to hand it to him when an alarm sounded. The room was bathed in red light as a pre-recorded message echoed around the walls.

"_All personnel report to stations. All combat robots move to main entrance. Shoot on sight," _echoed around the facility. As Deathwing rushed through corridors, clutching one of the prototypes, he began to run down a mental list of people he thought might try an attack the base. MI6 was always top of that list.

As he reached the guard tower, he could already see the large battalion of battle robots standing there, guns loaded and raised. He too had his gun aimed and ready. He focused it to the trees in front of the base, knowing that if an assault on the base was to happen, the forest was the most likely direction.

Seconds went by, the alarm still blaring. As seconds turned to minutes, everyone began to think it was a false alarm. As robots began to lower weapons and personnel began to head inside, that was when the intruder made his presence known.

As sudden as a gust of wind, something human sized and fast burst from the trees. Robots opened fire, their bullets hitting nothing but air. The intruder smirked, pulling something from a jacket pocket. They were marble sized explosives, and as he ran through the middle of the robot forces, he dropped them, the wind generated in his wake dispersing them. As the intruder came to the main entrance, a single robot stood in his way, ready open fire. Just as it did, he jumped onto the robot's head, then leapt over the wall with ease.

As he made it over the wall, a mighty explosion rocked the base, various robot limbs flying over the wall. The intruder simply smirked before saying "Well that was just _too_ easy," before diving behind supply crates as a searchlight threatened to reveal him.

As it passed, the light revealed his long sky blue hair, spiked in a Sonic the Hedgehog fashion and with a fringe over his right eye, his ocean blue eyes, his light blue shirt, his dark blue jacket, jeans and white trainers all making him look like a boy built for speed.

As he watched the searchlight, a watch-style communicator started vibrating. Sighing, the boy pushed a button, bringing up a small screen. Filling the screen was a girl with long brown hair with purple streaks, green eyes, a dark purple jacket, light grey jeans and dark purple striped trainers, with a fairly peeved look.

"Highspeed, we asked for a distraction, not fireworks!" the girl all but yelled.

"Come on Nightbird, it still got everyone out of the room _and_ dealt with most, if not all the battle mechs. I think I did a pretty good job," Highspeed replied, adding a fake yawn.

"Look, just get here quickly. Nightshade's keeping watch and Shadowspeed's away doing Blunt knows what," Nightbird finished before cutting the transmission. Highspeed sighed before going back to watching the searchlight before sprinting across the courtyard, dodging guard towers and searchlights until he reached a hidden side of a building.

Before Highspeed could sprint around the corner, he saw someone standing in the middle of the courtyard. Before he could figure out who it was, they disappeared just as guards ran past him, ignoring Highspeed for the intruder who'd disappeared.

As soon as the guards stopped walking, the figure appeared behind one of them, striking him in the back of the neck. As he fell, the second guard turned just as the figure disappeared. This meant the guard saw Highspeed, bringing his assault rifle into a firing position.

Just before the gun fired, the figure appeared behind the guard, tapping him on the shoulder before landing a powerful punch to the guard's jaw. The moment the guard crumpled to the snowy ground, the figure stepped into the light.

He was slightly taller than Highspeed, his long hair spiked in a Shadow the Hedgehog fashion and with a fringe over his left eye. He even had highlights that were an unnatural purple colour, as were his eyes. He wore a black jacket over a dark red shirt, black jeans and shoes that channelled jets of air for hover-skating.

"Nice timing. For a moment I thought I was going to have a bullet through me," Highspeed said.

"As annoying as you can be, I don't want you shot," Shadowspeed replied with amusement before running towards the centre building. Highspeed caught up easily, just as two girls ran out. One was Nightbird while the other had short hair as white as snow, violet hue eyes, and a black leather bodysuit with sharp metal nails on the fingers of her gloves. On her feet were black combat boots. This was Nightshade.

"We ready to go yet?" Highspeed asked, unable to hold still. When Nightbird produced a flash disk, Highspeed smirked just as a bullet whizzed past his shoulder. As they turned around, symbols on the back of their hands started glowing as they saw more guards, each with an assault rifle.

Highspeed's symbol, a pale blue gem, glowed a ghostly blue, many of the bullets stopped in midair before flying back towards the weapons they were fired from.

Nightbird's symbol, a dark orange sun, glowed a deep fiery orange, flames danced around her body before being fired at the guards, melting their weapons.

Shadowspeed's symbol, a star the same colour as his eyes, glowed a pale purple, his hands glowed with strange energy before he threw the energy like a spear.

At the same time, Nightshade's symbol, a black crescent moon, glowed a bright white, barrels filled with explosive chemicals glowed a similar colour before being flung at the guards. As the barrels and energy spears collided, an explosion cleared the courtyard as guards ran to cover. This meant the explosion blew the gates apart.

"Alright, now we make our exit!" Highspeed yelled, already sprinting away with the speed of the wind. Nightbird was close behind, a fiery aura in front of her as she ran. Shadowspeed was hover-skating behind her while Nightshade levitated behind them. As they disappeared into the trees, Deathwing watched from his tower. _"MI6 send kids to infiltrate us. They will regret this. Oh how they will regret it."_

* * *

In the midst of the trees, the team of four were slowing down and rejoining into a group, after having gone different ways to negotiate the slalom run that the trees provided.

"That was cut way too close. We could have been killed that time if we didn't have powers," Nightshade said, breathing deeply to catch her breath.

"If we didn't have powers, we would be stuck at home doing homework and watching nothing but soaps and documentaries on where food comes from," Shadowspeed muttered, getting everyone's attention.

"Shad-speed's right. You two don't strike me as girls who spend time texting everyone," Highspeed joked, a small smirk of agreement on the two girl's faces.

"Speaking of which, I need to text Gale about any homework we have tomorrow," Nightbird said, absentmindedly twirling the flash disk in her hand.

"Yeah, we sure missed a lot of school today," Nightshade replied, much to the two boys' annoyance.

"And you say that's a bad thing?" Highspeed asked.

"The only teaching I really needed was ninja teaching," Shadowspeed muttered.

"Hey Highspeed, Gale told me that Scarlett's been asking for you," Nightbird said, her brother turning a bright red before rushing off, yelling "What are ya waiting for!? Let's get this thing to MI6 immediately! The sooner we.....aaaahhhh!!!! Ouch! I'm okay!"

"He really never learns does he?" Nightshade sighed.

"Look on the bright side, at least his voice hasn't gone up in pitch," Shadowspeed muttered, chocking back laughter at a previous mission.

* * *

That night, when most of London was asleep, the four super teens were up, sitting in their computer room bored. They lived in an abandoned black of apartments that had been modified for their use. It included numerous training rooms, the main computer room, a living room, a fully functional kitchen and a games room for the two boys.

"Adam Young is going to kill you for embarrassing him last week. Face it, you're screwed," Nightshade said as Highspeed let out a yawn.

"You said that last time and nothing happened. If he actually backed up his threats I might actually be scared of him," Highspeed muttered. Shadowspeed and Nightbird face palmed, already half asleep. They were trying to sleep, but each time they face palmed on instinct, they only woke themselves up again.

"Guys, can we just get to sleep? It's after eleven and we have school tomorrow," Nightbird sighed, hoping the two of them would stop bickering.

"Fine, that last yawn was a real one anyway," Highspeed said, jumping to his feet and leaving the room.

"How can he just get up and go like that if the rest of us are exhausted?" Nightbird asked randomly.

"Fudging speedster," Shadowspeed grumbled, getting stunned looks from his comrades. "I said fudging, as in that chocolate bar I'm probably going to have tomorrow to keep me awake." Nightbird and Nightshade nodded in understanding, the three of them lazily getting out of their seats and making their way to their rooms.


	2. The second last school day

The next morning was greeted by many groans. As Highspeed sat up, he was still half asleep. He looked at his alarm clock, throwing it across the room telekinetically when he saw it hadn't gone off.

"I really ought to pester Smithers for a new high-tech alarm clock," he muttered dozily, changing into his usual school attire of a sky blue shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans. He was busy deciding whether to wear blue converse or white trainers when Shadowspeed opened the door.

"You got a minute?" he asked, already fully dressed in a black shirt, faded grey jeans with torn knees and black converse. His hair was still the same, but the Shadow the Hedgehog style had disappeared. Instead his hair had streaks the same colour as his eyes.

"Uh yeah, I guess," Highspeed said as he slipped on his blue converse, his hair glowing as the Sonic the Hedgehog styled spikes disappeared and his hair became a light brown with sky blue streaks.

"You seem to really like Scarlett, and she seems to like you a little too. You must have done something to get her attention," Shadowspeed said.

"If I did anything then I don't remember it. I just be myself, talk to her and help her with homework occasionally. Ya know, the same sort of things we do for each other here. Now I have a question, why are you asking and who is she?" Highspeed asked, holding back laughter as Shadowspeed turned a light shade of red.

"What makes you think I fancy someone if I'm asking such a question?" Shadowspeed asked, the red in his face deepening.

"Well, it can't be many girls in school, so I guess it would......you don't mean Nightbird, do you!?" Highspeed almost yelled, cringing at the thought.

"No, it's Nightshade.....!?" Shadowspeed blurted out, quickly covering his mouth.

"I kinda guessed. Just be yourself. I know it sounds like something a guy in movies would say, but it does work," Highspeed said, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Amy and Michelle are waiting, Tyson," Shadowspeed said, using Highspeed's real name.

"Okay let's go Logan," Tyson said, his tone challenging.

"You're on," Logan said before the two of them dashed off, sprinting down numerous flights of stairs to the bottom where Amy and Michelle were waiting, grabbing their bags and sprinting on ahead. Amy was wearing a dark purple T-shirt under a grey and purple button up shirt, light blue jeans and light grey sneakers. Michelle had most of her snow white hair in a ponytail with two side bangs that were tipped black, a white tank top under a black jacket, ¾ length black jeans with black boots.

"One of these days those two are going to break something coming down those stairs, like their necks," Michelle muttered as the two girls walked. Amy nodded before asking Michelle if she'd seen any paranormal TV shows. This caused Michelle to talk non-stop about paranormal investigating up to the school gates.

"You two sure took your time," Tyson joked before going back to talking to Sean, a tall boy with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Beside him was Gale, a shorter girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Amy, how was the "educational retreat"?" Gale asked, knowing what Amy and the others had been up to.

"It went well, though Highspeed went over the top," she said, Tyson spinning around to glare at her.

"You wanted a distraction, I gave you a distraction," he said, annoyed that his sister had brought this up again.

"He gave a distracting lightshow, let's leave it at that," Logan interrupted, already walking up to the school building.

"Fine, next time you want a distraction, I'll send a rat into the target room," Tyson said, ducking as he dodged his sister's attempted head slap.

* * *

After four periods of boring classes, everyone was sitting at their usual table enjoying lunch.

"Scorpia are highly trained assassins, they very rarely fail," Amy sighed.

"If they're so highly trained, how come they can't hit me with those prototype rifles," Tyson argued, biting into his burger.

"Because you move faster than a bullet," Sean added, fed up with the siblings' arguing.

"Well anyway, forgetting Scorpia, when was you know who asking for me?" Tyson asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just yesterday in Art. Though there was also an embarrassing announcement," Gale said.

"What, we have to watch the..." Tyson started.

"No! Steve Sloan said you fancied Ashley, and she was pretty steamed afterwards," Sean finished, surprised at how quickly Tyson's face turned a deep red.

"Why that little punk! When I see him my foot will end up so far up his....backside," Tyson said, pausing before he finished his rant.

"We all know it's not true," Logan muttered, getting up after finishing his packed lunch of sandwiches and a Fudge bar.

"You actually did eat it like you said you would," Michelle joked, walking off with him.

"Did I miss a joke or something?" Tyson asked as Sean, Gale and Amy walked off, leaving him to finish his lunch in peace. He was about to take the last bite of his burger, pausing when he saw Scarlett sitting at the table in front of him. He was about to take the bite when something hit him in the head. Turning, he saw a scrunched up napkin lying on the floor.

"Fraggin idiots," he muttered, picking up the napkin. As he turned round, he almost dropped it again when he saw Scarlett standing in front of him. For one moment, his sapphire blue eyes met with her emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Tyson," Scarlett said nervously.

"Um....hi Scarlett," Tyson replied, mentally slapping himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Are you doing anything on Friday night?" Scarlett asked. When Tyson shook his head, she asked "Would you like to go to the pier with me?"

"Um, yeah, I'd love to," Tyson answered. Scarlett smiled before walking off. "See you there at eight," she said as she left. As Tyson thought over what had just happened, another napkin hit him, making his head spin round to glare at the thrower.

"Alright, take this then," he muttered as he finished his burger, throwing the napkins before sprinting away. He almost fell over laughing when the person they'd hit looked around before falling off his chair in surprise. "Okay, now to find Adam," Tyson muttered, sprinting out into the playground.

When he got there, he saw Adam taking practice penalties. As he came closer, he shouted Adam's name.

"Ah, the chicken decided to show up," Adam said, cracking his knuckles as Tyson came closer.

"Make this quick," Tyson said with a hidden smirk. As Adam's fist was about to connect with Tyson's stomach, Tyson seemed to disappear.

"Wha....where did he go?!" Adam exclaimed, looking around frantically for him. Before he could turn around, someone behind him simply said "Boo." That was all it took to make Adam scream like a girl.

"Oh man, that was priceless!" Tyson said through his uncontrollable laughing fit. Beside him was a boy with light brown skin, black hair, brown eyes and glasses.

"If only someone had a camera," Cody said, leaning on Tyson's shoulder in his laughter. They were still laughing until someone hit them both upside the head.

"Amy, what was that for?!" Tyson almost yelled.

"For almost blowing your cover," Amy said, an almost angry look on her face.

"Relax Ames; it's the second to last day of school. Don't rub the fact we're trying to stay hidden in my face," Tyson said, rubbing where his sister had hit him.

"She's not the one doing the rubbing," Logan whispered to Michelle, the two of them laughing quietly to themselves.

"Oh ha ninja boy, just laugh at my pain," Tyson complained as they walked to class.


	3. A new assignment

By the time the four agents were on their way home, it was late in the afternoon. Amy and Michelle were chatting quietly, but Logan was trying to keep calm as Tyson constantly went on about his date with Scarlett.

"...I mean, she's one of the most popular girls in school, but not self centred and obsessed with the things most popular girls are obsessed with..." Tyson kept saying, not hearing Logan hiss "Shut up," through gritted teeth.

They were just about to turn a corner when a boy who was about their age sprinted past. Looking down the street, they saw another boy of at least eighteen running at them, more than likely the reason the other boy was sprinting.

"Alright, I'll deal with this. I need to let off a little steam anyway," Logan muttered, stepping into the eighteen year olds path. Just before the runner could say anything, Logan somersaulted over him, landing a well aimed kick at the boy's back. As the boy fell flat on his face, Logan simply grunted in annoyance and walked off.

"Remind me to never get him ticked next time me and Cody decide to pull a prank on him," Tyson whispered to Michelle as they walked.

"Yeah, he seems darker than he usually is," she commented, unaware Tyson had walked on ahead. "Why am I worried about it? It's probably just Tyson's babbling about his date but still...." Michelle whispered to herself, quickening her pace to catch up to the others.

* * *

Back at the old apartment block, Tyson was in his room, quickly dashing from one side of the room to the other.

"...robot oil from last night, wet from the island assault, ripped from the jungle surveillance. Do I have anything that hasn't been affected by our assignments?" Tyson asked himself.

"Maybe if you looked in a different drawer," Logan said, walking into Tyson's room as if it were his own.

"Maybe you should learn to knock. I was going to look there before you came in. What does bring you here again," Tyson asked, dropping what he was doing to pay attention to his friend.

"Well, Michelle's been asking if I was okay, even though the only thing that ticked me off was you going on about your date," Logan said. Tyson rolled his eyes before speaking.

"That shows she cares about you. She just wants to make sure you're okay," he said, putting a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder. "Just show her you care back."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should tell her how I feel," Logan said, voice barely above a whisper.

"That works, but give it time. Wait until you're sure you're both ready," Tyson added, patting Logan on the back before leaving the room. Logan thought over Tyson's words for a minute, letting the advice sink in, before walking off as well.

As Logan walked into the main living room, everyone looked up at him before their eyes settled back onto a small hologram of Alan Blunt, head of MI6, that was on the table.

"_Nice of you to join us agent Shadowspeed. There have been some unsettling developments. Agent Alex Rider has been in the south of France for the past two weeks. While he was staying with a friend's family, a bomb attack on the home resulted in the friend's father being badly injured." _

"_Upon their return, Alex tried to bring his friend, Sabina Pleasure, to MI6 Headquarters. We were able to keep this fact hidden from her, but afterwards Alex was adamant that famed singer Damian Cray was behind the attack. When we didn't believe him, he took matters into his own hands and has infiltrated the Gameslayer plant in Holland."_

"_Your mission is to infiltrate the plant and find out if Cray _is_ up to anything illegal. This is a covert mission, so no fireworks."_ Blunt finished, the hologram sending a pointed glare at Tyson.

"Alright, easy enough. We'll go and get ready," Amy said, getting up and leaving. Before she left the room, the hologram spoke again.

"_Agent Shadowspeed, I need you to report to MI6 offices immediately. We need you for another assignment,"_ the hologram said before disappearing.

"Sure you guys can handle a stealth op without a ninja?" Logan asked, already leaving the room.

"Don't worry, we can handle it," Amy said as Logan disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

The plane ride to Holland had been uneventful for most of the journey. All three agents simply sat by the windows, looking out over the countryside as they flew over it.

"I'd have thought we'd get some kind of gadgets for this mission," Nightshade sighed, her gloved fingers drumming on the seat.

"_Did someone say gadgets?"_ a familiar cheery voice asked. All three of them whirled round to see a full sized hologram of Smithers, MI6 gadget expert, and a trolley that probably held gadgets.

"Smithers my man, what tech are you going to grace us with?" Highspeed asked eagerly.

"_I understand your outfit suffers from friction when you're running, so I designed a suit that can withstand the enormous friction you generate while running. I hope I got the colour right,"_ Smithers said as Highspeed stood up and saw the suit. It was made of an ocean blue material, and was a full body suit.

"Now this looks cool," Highspeed said, grabbing the suit and dashing off to get changed.

"What about me?" Nightbird asked, looking like a little kid with big eyes. Smithers chuckled as he explained.

"_Your new suit combines your agility with your technological knowledge. It's made to withstand your flames, and is also much more suited to your acrobatics than previous clothing. It also involves various gadgets to hack into security systems, a mini grappling hook launcher and special boots that should let you keep up with your brother,"_ Smithers said, shaking his head as Nightbird dashed off as fast as Highspeed with the suit.

"So, no gadgets for me?" Nightshade asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"_There are, but they were trickier. Since your current attire isn't ruined or hampering your powers, I had to really think. I designed these gloves with nails that can be fired either to attack or to be used as a climbing gadget. It's not much, but the best I can do on such short notice," _Smithers explained as the siblings returned, fully changed into their suits.


	4. Mission Success?

Two guards crossed through the empty courtyard, just behind the gate. Both well-trained and ex-military, able to aim and shoot a target in a heartbeat, eliminating a threat before the target even knew he'd been spotted. Yet, despite all that training, they were unaware of their watcher, hidden in the trees outside the compound.

"For something new and high-tech, they have lousy security for sensitive stuff. All stored in a central server, a single computer connected to it, allowing a user to access all stored data," Nightbird whispered, typing at a small keypad mounted on her wrist. The screen revealed a map of the complex, right down to her target.

"_Nightbird, we're over. Highspeed's doing a quick sweep, looking for a way in that isn't guarded," _Nightshade's voice whispered into her earpiece.

"Understood. Be with you in a minute," she replied, folding down the small screen as she stood up. The advantage to hers and Highspeed's new outfit was that it could be separated to create a separate shirt and trousers. Nightbird's trousers simply looked like a pair of purple jeans with faded white areas, while her shirt was hidden under a hooded jacket. Her new boots were dark purple in colour with flame patterns adorning them.

She readied herself for the jump, watching out for security cameras, before taking two steps, making the leap across the wall with ease, landing behind some storage containers, one of the few blind spots. Reaching to a holster, she pulled out a dart gun, firing an auto-hack dart at the camera, causing it to loop footage.

"Perfect," she muttered, sprinting to Nightshade's location just as her brother returned.

"Found a fire exit and got it open. Barely got a dart into the alarm system," he sighed, leading the way. As the two guards from earlier walked out in front of them, Nightshade ploughed past Highspeed, punching one man in the jaw, chest and cheek before flooring him, knocking his head against the ground to knock him out.

As for the second man, he turned to run for back up, only to feel claws in his back after the snow haired girl fired her nails into his back, piercing the skin enough to get a good grip, pulling him towards her. Leaning back, her metal nails came free from his back, the unfortunate man falling backwards. He blacked out before he hit the ground, a fist to the face as he fell ensuring it.

"Violent much?" Highspeed taunted, holding the door open.

"Don't want them raising the alarm, now do we," the gothic agent retorted, an evil smirk on her face as she glided past the speedster.

"If there's one person who scares me," Highspeed mumbled as the two of them caught up to Nightbird.

"It's Ashley, now focus," she sighed, carefully examining the small console beside a door. She cursed, noticing the fingerprint scanner.

"There's someone inside, getting ready to leave," Nightshade muttered, she and Highspeed running to a nearby storage room while Nightbird leapt onto the ceiling, knocking a metal grate into an air duct and hiding there, watching as a woman walked out, carefully checking her surroundings. No doubt after Alex had been and gone.

As the woman walked off, Highspeed snuck out, telekinetically holding the door open, letting Nightbird and Nightshade sneak in before he let it shut, sprinting off down a hallway before an angry voice sounded in his ear.

"_What are you doing you idiot? Trying to trap us in here?" _Nightshade hissed, probably ready to kill him.

"Trying to find Cray's office or room. Odds are, there's probably something there that Alex missed. If you can get me a location, I will do whatever you want me to do," he sighed, ducking into a doorway.

"_Even help me in paranormal investigations?" _she questioned, knowing how he'd always said no to joining her, despite her pestering.

"Fine," he groaned, the idea not exactly thrilling to him.

"_Alright. You should get a floor plan in a minute,"_ Nightshade responded almost gleefully.

"I may not have a…." Highspeed started to mutter, stopping when the device on his wrist beeped, indicating a message. Opening it, he mentally thanked Nightshade, following the map, darting through corridors too quickly for any security cameras to see.

After five minutes of darting around, he came to what he was looking for. Despite looking unimpressive considering who it belonged to. To him, what it looked like was irrelevant, it was what was hidden inside he was interested in. Looking around, he found a pen drive sitting on the desk.

"Alright Cray, what are you hiding," Highspeed mumbled, plugging in the pen drive and shooting the computer with a dart, automatically bypassing any passwords. Opening a random file, he glanced through it, eyes widening as he did so.

"Oh no. No, no, no," he gasped, unplugging the device and running back to his comrades. Upon arrival, he found Nightbird and Nightshade had finished their task, the door closing behind them.

"Looks like you found something," his sister commented, noting that he'd gone pale.

"You too. Now let's get going," Highspeed gasped, still recovering from his surprise. As they ran down the hallway, an alarm blared, the hallways flashing red.

"I think we've really ticked them off," Nightshade muttered, a dark grin on her pale face, using her telekinesis to smash the door open, knocking out a security guard on the other side. The rest prepared to fire, but were sent flying by an invisible wall, the only sign of movement being a pale blue glow around Highspeed's hands.

"Considering someone escaped once, are you surprised?" Nightbird retorted as the three of them dove behind storage containers, eyes on the gates. About thirty Scorpia combat mechs stood in front of them, some with a machine gun arm while others had rocket launchers.

"How are we supposed to get past them and the gates?" Nightshade muttered, ready to run out fighting.

"Highspeed, can you move those barrels over in front of the gate?" Nightbird asked, her brother seeing her plan. He moved the three barrels into the air, over the mechs' heads, silently setting them down.

"Be ready," Nightbird whispered, seeing Nightshade hovering an inch off the ground, Highspeed tense and ready to sprint. Concentrating, she fired a thin trail of fire along the ground before letting fire build at her feet.

The explosion seemed to happen in slow motion, mech body parts sent flying through the air, the fluids in their bodies adding to the flames. The gates were ripped open, barely hanging to their mounts. The three agents exploded through the flames, all prepared to celebrate a mission success upon arrival home.

* * *

Cody Granger was, by most definitions, a prankster. Out of the four people staying in the apartment building, he was the least serious, pulling the occasional prank when his friends least expected it. That being said, his time playing FPS games, as well as four friends' occupation, had instilled several skills in him. One of them was a sixth sense to know that, if something didn't feel right, it most likely wasn't.

It was nearly morning, the sun only starting to peek over the horizon. He jumped awake, looking around the dark room. Grabbing his glasses, he moved towards a small pad in the wall, pressing his thumb against it.

"Please just let it be the others getting back," he whispered to himself, grabbing the gun that emerged from a hole in the wall. It looked like a simple hand-gun, but instead of bullets, it fired small, electrified rounds that simply stunned whoever it hit.

Carefully opening the door, he glanced down the shadowy hallways, gripping the gun with both hands. He soon found himself outside Sean's current room, finding his friend outside and armed with a similar weapon.

"Someone's in the computer room," Sean whispered, moving towards the room with Cody close behind. As they got closer, the sound of someone at a keyboard became audible, seeming to hide their near silent footsteps.

Silently pushing the door, the two hid behind the doorway, peaking inside to see a man at the computer. He wore a heavy dark coat, his face hidden from view. As silently as possible, they raised their weapons, preparing to fire when the man fired a silenced pistol, the bullet barely missing Cody's head.

The man ran across the room, firing his pistol as he neared a window. Cody and Sean, having never experienced being shot at, fired randomly, aiming in the general direction the man was running, yet no rounds hit him as he dived out the window.

"What the…?" Cody exclaimed, the two teens running to the window in time to see the man glide to the ground, his coat acting like a fabric glider, before he landed, disappearing into the night.


End file.
